Midnight Swim
by PrincessTaya
Summary: The teams just finished a case and back at the hotel Morgan can't sleep and turns out he isn't the only one. SLASH! Rated M for some boyXboy smexiness!ONESHOT!


_****Royal Announcement****_

_Hello my lovelies!_

_I have been away far too long and I felt I owed you all something a bit naughty in order to redeem myself so I wrote you all some Morgan/Reid pool times Smexiness! Enjoy! R&R! _

_Love and Light sabers,_

_PrincessTaya_

_**** LOVELOVELOVELOVE****_

It was another one of 'those' nights.

The kind of night that follows one of 'those' cases that none of the team wants to think about any more. The kind that leave each member so lost in their own minds sorting through the darkness that none of them can even muster up a 'Anybody up for Chinese?'. This kind of night a very awake Derek Morgan paces around his hotel room.

"Dammit!" I groaned as I kicked the bottom of the bed after making my 20th (30th? 40th? Hell if I can remember) pass. I was so mentally drained all I wanted was to curl up in those nice crisp white sheets pull up the plush comforter with the ugly pattern and sleep till Christmas (or whenever J.J tells me to wake up. That woman can be intimidating when she wants to be). But my body didn't agree with my mind which left me with an abundance of energy running up and down my spine but no idea what to do with it.

"Come on, Come on. There's gotta be something! "I muttered, perfect now I'm talking to myself. Man, this is unbelievable I'm stuck here until tomorrow and I can't even sleep! If I were at home I could at least work out until I passed out...Hotel Gym! I quickly changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and grabbed my room key and headed down stairs.

I made my way into the small Gym which wasn't much more than a tiny room with a treadmill and a weight bench in the corner and a set of double doors that lead out to the pool area. I set myself up on the weight bench lifting 90lbs just to warm up. I had barely got 50 reps in when a noise outside drew my attention. Who the heck is in the pool this late?

I stepped out the double doors and was instantly bathed in the blueish lights from the pool that seemed to be the only lights on out here which gave the whole area a sort of glow. There was only one figure moving underneath the water and it was gliding across the pool at an easy pace. I watched almost hypnotized by the gracefulness of the scene until the figure reached the edge of the pool and emerged from the water all creamy porcelain skin and wet swim trunks clingy to a tight little…Wait is that? No Way!

"Reid?" the younger man's head snapped at the sound of his name.

"Morgan? What are you doing out here?" I shook my head and stepped closer to where Reid was perched on the pool edge ignoring my earlier thoughts.

"I could ask you the same thing." I caught Reid's eyes rolling at my deflection and couldn't help chuckling; I never could get much past the genius.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a swim that's all."Ah, so I wasn't the only one who couldn't get to sleep. Reid was looking at me expectantly now.

"I couldn't sleep either, thought I'd get a work out in since I was up." Again with the eye rolling.

"Of course you did" he mumbled his eyes scanning me head to toe quickly before refocusing on his feet that were dangling in the water.

We sat there in silence for a bit just staring at the water until I decide 'what the hell' and just stripped down to my boxers and dove into the cool water.

I swam to the other end of the pool then back over to Reid reemerging right between his feet causing the younger male to let out a squeak of surprise.

"Wh-what are you doing Morgan?" The genius stumbled over his words which only made me chuckle at his adorable nature.

"I'm swimming, Pretty boy. I thought a genius like you would know what that was." I teased which earned me Reid's 'Kitten glare' as baby girl called it.

"Yes I can see that .What I meant was why are you suddenly invading my personal space?" The paler male asked trying to sound assertive but coming across as pouty which only made me chuckle some more.

This obviously irked the genius cause with a growl of frustration the younger man drove at me sending us both back into the water. Under the water Reid tried to use his long legs to push me away but I just grabbed his ankle and pulled him to me.

We wrestled around in the water until I finally got him pinned to the pool wall with his arms pressed beside his head and his legs wrapped around my waist as he continued to try to flip me over.

I was so distracted by just trying to catch his flailing limbs I hadn't noticed how close we were and the realization caused me to freeze.

Reid must have noticed as will since he stopped moving suddenly as well and a bright red blush started spreading its way across his pale cheeks.

"Uh I um maybe we should get out?" The blushing boy stammered turning his face away from me avoiding my eyes. But all this really did was expose the smooth tempting skin of his throat. I always prided myself on being a man with good self-control. But I was still human and I had secretly been harboring a kind of crush on the handsome genius for years now. So with him so close and at my mercy I just snapped and attached my mouth to that delicious looking throat sucking and biting all I could reach.

A large logical part of me expected the paler male to shout at me in disgust and push me away while a small hopelessly romantic part of me silently prayed he would have a positive reaction to my advances.

That small part of me was now doing a victory dance since as soon as my mouth start working along Reid's neck he let out a deep moan and just melted into me.

Encouraged by this I moved his hands above his head holding them in one of mine freeing my other hand which I started slowly working down his exposed lean body under the water memorizing everything I could.

Everywhere I touched caused a vocal reaction from the genius as his moans and whimpers got louder I wondered if someone would he use and come investigate but as Reid tightened his legs around my waist causing both of our hardening members to rub together creating the most amazing friction I found I didn't really give a damn. Hell Hotch could come out here and threaten to fire us both and I wouldn't be able to pry myself away from the amazing man under me.

We developed a kind of rhythm as Reid's legs gripped me like a vise while I rocked against him. The only sounds that could be heard besides the younger man's sultry moans where the sound of the water splashing around us and the soft steady stream of mush I was whispering into Reid's ear.

Things like 'Want you so much' and 'So god damn beautiful' and 'so good baby' and every other endearment I could think of. I just couldn't stop myself I had wanted to say all of these things to him for so long.

I finally released his hands bring both my hands down to grip is thin hips as I grinded harder against him causing shock waves of pleasure to run through both of us. I was already embarrassingly close to cumming just from the shear knowledge that this was Reid! Reid my sexy sweet genius who was rubbing himself against me and moaning so nicely for me. So when the smaller man took one of his now free hands and gripped the back of my neck tightly and drug the nails of his other hand down my back I was gone. Thrusting against him as hard as I could and smashing my mouth against his, kissing him for the first time, to cover my own deep moan as I released. The kiss wasn't the best I ever gave with too much teeth and force but it tasted of coffee and chlorine and something that was just Reid which made it feel so perfect, so right. I was brought out of my own state of bliss by the feel of Reid digging his nails further into my skin and he let out the sexiest whimper yet as he tensed and pressed himself impossibly closer to me as he came.

We stayed that way for a while just holding each other as we came down and continued to kiss but slower and more languid until we finally pulled away just staring at each other.

The silence was slightly unnerving and I started to wonder if Reid had finally come to his sense and was going to start yelling.

"We just broke 'Pool Rule's' 3, 4 and 6" The genius spoke in his usual fact spouting tone.

We both blinked once…twice….

Then busted out laughing.

Our laughing got louder when Reid pointed to the sign beside the pool that read.

'Pool Rules'

No Running

No Jumping

No Diving

No Wrestling

No Water toys

No Sexual activities of ANY kind

I wrapped my arms around his waist as I pressed my face against his neck and he wrapped his arms back around my neck and shoulders as we both tried to calm down.

Once we had regained our composure we decided to get out of the pool and toweled off then headed towards the elevator. As we reached our rooms, which were right across from each other, Reid turned to me and grabbed my hand squeezing it gently before he spoke.

"Would you like to come in?"

Tonight had defiantly turned around and was looking to get even better.


End file.
